Lessons with Mooshie
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: A prequel of sorts to 'Kiss Me' wherein Drizzt and Montolio discuss...um...intercourse. Some slash/yaoi is involved. Rated M but pretty tame really. Enjoy.


**Lessons with Mooshie.**

**I had been planning on doing a Drizzt/Montolio story, but I recently found the most beautiful picture of them on the net and just had to write the story **_**now.**_

**This is a prequel of sorts to 'Kiss Me.' **

**WARNING: Some slashy goodness- that means M/M relations. If you're not into that sort of thing then beat it. Go on. Shoo!**

**To PhantomBoo and Ziggy Sternenstaub: (Hopefully you're reading this, lol) Thank you both for your wonderful reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters, even though I would really, really like to :O**

A brisk summer breeze rustled the long, yellowing grass, and set the leaves in the trees to whispering. The sun inched down, painting the sky with a blazing pink farewell, making way for the cool serenity of evening.

Montolio Debrouchee lay back in a string hammock, enjoying the breeze, listening to the first chirrups of the grasshoppers and crickets living in the grasses all about his grove. A slight, barely perceptible rustle in the grass (other than that made by the wind, of course) was all the warning the blind old ranger had, but that was more than he needed.

"Come up here with me," he said, patting the side of the over-sized hammock.

Drizzt Do'Urden, the rogue drow who had taken up residence with the old man in the spring shook his head ruefully, smiling as he clambered into the hammock to lay comfortably against his friend's shoulder. The old man wrapped an arm about the dark elf's waist, smiling as he heard the elf's soft sigh.

"This is nice," Drizzt murmured, closing his eyes, enjoying the peace and the feeling of the old man's chest rising and falling with his breathing. Both lay quietly for many long minutes until finally the blind ranger brought his hand, which had been resting comfortably on the drow's hip, up to stroke through the silky fall of snow-white hair.

"You've been asleep all day," he teased the elf. "Don't tell me you intend to nap now?"

Drizzt smiled and stretched comfortably, nuzzling closer.

The old man chuckled, turning so that he was lying on his side, the drow now cuddled up against his chest.

"What am I to do with you Drizzt Do'Urden, hmmm?"

He felt slim elven shoulders shrug against his chest, the beating of the drow's heart in tandem with his own. It was very pleasant- very romantic. As a ranger, forever on the dusty road, Montolio Debrouchee, or Mooshie to his friends, had found little time for romance. _Now, there was a thought…_

"Drizzt," he asked, resting his free hand on the drow's hip, rubbing slightly, the other tracing the tip of a delicately pointed ear with one long digit. "What's your preference?"

He felt the motion as the drow cocked his head, seeming puzzled. "Preference?"

"You know," the man said, feeling a little embarrassed. He'd been given a few strong indicators that the drow preferred males- which was fine by Mooshie, because he did too- like the way they were snuggled together now, but it was so hard to tell with Drizzt. The drow did things very differently to surface elves, and even their ways could sometimes be unfathomable to humans. "Sexually."

"I don't understand," the drow said softly, sitting up a little (insofar as that was possible in a string hammock)

"Well, would you rather lay down with a man or with a woman?"

The blind ranger felt the drow's gentle touch on his face. "I see. Do you wish to sleep with me, Mooshie?"

The old man licked suddenly dry lips. "Yes," he replied, trying to be equally frank. The drow hadn't made any attempt to get away, which was a good sign.

"And you thought that I wouldn't want to because we are both male?"

"That's right."

He felt the drow move warmly against his chest, and then soft lips brushed his in a butterfly kiss.

"I would be honoured if you would take me, Montolio Debrouchee."

"Well now," the blind old man muttered, tightening his grip on Drizzt's hips as that sentence went straight to his nether regions. "Nobody has ever said _that_ to me before."

The drow laughed, winding both arms lightly about his neck, rubbing his silky soft cheek against the old man's bearded one. "I've never said that to anybody before. But it is true. You have done so much for me- taught me so much about this strange surface world. I would be honoured to do this one small thing for you."

Only just managing to cease running his hands eagerly over the drow's firm body, feeling the slender elf tingling with excitement the ranger replied hoarsely: "Is sex a matter of currency then, in Menzoberranzan? For I would not have you unless you are truly willing- do not feel you need oblige me to work off some sort of debt."

Drizzt laughed and kissed him again, harder. The old man had not taken a lover since- oh, six or seven years ago at least! It must be decades since he had last lain with an elf- and he had always preferred elven partners, even above those of his own race. He admitted to himself that he thought his aged body long past such things, but the scent, the warmth, the _feel_ of the drow lying against him stirred long dormant parts of his anatomy. He wished that he might see his friend, might see the way his hair would shine in the moonlight, the way the sweat would gleam on his obsidian skin.

Drizzt pressed butterfly, almost chaste, kisses to the old man's eyelids and Mooshie hummed, squeezing him tight.

"Not here," he told the exquisite-feeling creature in his arms. "Else we should tip ourselves from this hammock and split our skulls. I have a far better place in mind."

"Lead on, my friend," was the dark elf's reply, helping the old ranger free of the hammock and following him across the now-moonlit grove.

Mooshie brought him to a venerable old oak tree, beautifully silhouetted against the night sky. Its roots were thick and dug deeply into the earth, and over them a carpet of thick, soft moss had grown. Between two of the tree's roots there was more than enough space for the pair to lie comfortably entwined, Drizzt sighing contentedly, wriggling happily to feel the soft moss against his increasingly bared skin.

Having successfully and swiftly undressed his soon-to-be elven lover Mooshie guided the drow's elegant hands to the fastenings of his own garments, shivering with delight as the cool breeze caressed his fast-exposed skin.

Both naked, they lay moving gently against each other, enjoying the sensations of skin-on-skin and skin-on-moss, and the tickle of the breeze on whatever parts were exposed to its curious touches. Drizzt closed his eyes and let himself do nothing but feel and smell and hear, and wondered if this was what Mooshie was feeling and smelling and hearing too.

Soon though, both found themselves eager for more, calloused hands scouting out paths for hot, wet mouths to follow. The kissing and nipping, licking and sucking soon led to other things, and Drizzt yowled at the moon, writhing on his belly with Mooshie's great weight atop him when both found their release.

Afterwards the panting old man, who had surprised himself with his exuberance, lay back against the moss, pulling the dark elf close up against his chest once more. He felt Drizzt's breathing rhythmic against his the side of his neck and stroked his gnarled old fingers through his lover's sweaty, tangled locks. If for a moment he had recaptured the virility of his youth the truth of his old age was sullenly making itself known now.

"Not…as…fit as…I used…to…be," he puffed out, feeling his warm drow blanket shift slightly atop him. Gentle fingertips ghosted over his face, a thumb stroked lovingly down his cheek and along his bearded jaw.

"Are you well Mooshie?" Drizzt asked, obvious concern in his voice.

The ranger chuckled softly and drew the drow down for a gentle kiss, returning the loving caress.

"I am," he assured his friend and lover. "I just get winded a little more easily than I once did, that's all."

They lay quietly for a little while, the drow's feather-light breathing suggesting he had fallen asleep. But Mooshie- despite the poignant reminders of his age his body was grouchily giving him- felt younger than he had in years, and wasn't so content to drift off to dreamland just yet.

"Drizzt?"

"Hmmmm?" came the sleepy murmur.

"_Is_ sex used as a currency in Menzoberranzan?"

The drow snorted, then laughed. "What? Why are you asking this now?"

"Because I'm curious, that's why."

Mooshie felt Drizzt shifting again, then the drow's arms wrapped comfortably about his neck, forearms pillowing the ranger's hairy old head.

"Sometimes. Quite a lot, actually. But mostly between couples like us, two males or two females. A female would just take what she wanted from a male."

The old man considered this, stroking his hands idly over his lover's shoulders.

"Have you ever…forgive me, this sounds awful, but I can't think of a better term…traded…yourself like that?"

Drizzt didn't reply immediately, and the blind ranger was worried he might have offended the drow, but Drizzt was merely considering his answer.

"I suppose I have, yes. Does that bother you?"

"I- I should hate to think I maybe made you feel pressured into doing that just now."

"Not at all, I assure you. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Mooshie could practically _feel_ the drow's satisfied smirk, and chuckled, his worry easing.

"Do men not…use sex in that way?"

The old man considered Drizzt's question carefully, not wanting to give offence with his answer.

"Some do. Some charge money for it, or use it to gain favour. Generally that's considered a sort of…dirty…thing to do. Not a _bad_ thing to do, as such, but an unsavoury thing. Love should be freely given."

"What about the faeries?"

"Do they use sex like a currency? Well, I've known a few of the Fair Folk who were pretty free with their affections in my time- much to my delight- but I was never expected to do them any favours for it afterwards. Hah! I remember this one fellow, a gorgeous blond creature…he could do the most _amazing _things with his tongue…"

The two lay together in their mossy bed, talking the night away, recounting their respective sexual exploits, each trying to outdo the other with their stories.

**A wee bit on the short side, I know. Random too, but that's what was in my head. It was interesting to try imagining/writing a sex scene from the point of somebody who is blind, because I'm normally a very visual person. By which I mean my writing tends to focus heavily on describing the visual aspects of the scene- I need to work on describing the other senses more, and that's a lot of what writing this fic was about. **

**Re Drizzt not being a virgin and canon: I can't find my copy of 'The Two Swords' anywhere, so I can't double-check, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't say that when Drizzt finally gets with Cattie-brie it's his very first ever time. We know he didn't do it with that random High Priestess, and that's about it. He's certainly spent plenty of time with Alustriel over the years…and in one of those annoying little diary entries of his he's babbling on about not liking sex with someone you don't actually love…wink, wink, nudge, nudge. The canon is suggestive, that's all I'm saying.**


End file.
